Minato's Betrayal
by PeinTheCryingGod
Summary: AU. When naruto and Hinata have a baby called Minato they move to the sand village to start a new life things are godd for the first six years then things go wrong . find out read and review


_NARUTO FAN FIC: _

_MINATO'S BETRAYAL _

_Chapter 1: Prologue - Marriage and Birth_

**Hinata was looking at her soon to be husband in front of her. she had just uttered the gentle words **_**'I do'**_** and now all that was left was Naruto's turn to say it. When he did so she would become Mrs Uzumaki. Naruto had finished saying his wedding vows she had been lost in her thoughts when she heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride…" and Naruto turned to face her, giving her the first kiss from her husband. Hinata could have swore she saw her fiancé, well husband now, with a tear in his perfect blue eyes as he said, "Lets hope every day with each other is as happy as this one!" and he smiled. he looked into her grey eyes which were loaded with tears at his last comment. They took their stroll down the isle as husband and wife and stopped at the doors of the hall ,in which the ceremony took place, Sasuke, the best man, and Sakura, the Maid Of Honour, were waiting for them. Naruto walked over to his best friend who was standing with his wife Sakura, Sasuke turned towards Naruto and hugged him in congratulations, as did Sakura with Hinata. Naruto heard her say to Hinata "You have waited so long for this day and here it is!" and she hugged her best friend once again.**

**That night when it was Naruto and Hinata's turn to dance Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, "This night is everything I've ever dreamed of dancing at my wedding with you , you have no idea how happy I am to be hear with you Hinata I love you so much now and forever "He looked up into Hinata's face and she was smiling "Promise me we will always be happy?" Naruto leaned closer to her and whispered, "Yes!" and he kissed her as the song ended.**

_**9 Months later **_

"Naruto he looks like you, come look quickly " Hinata was shouting from her room in Suna hospital Naruto quickly headed for her room to see his newborn son , as he walked In he saw a beautiful sight his wife and his child sitting smiling at each other .When he walked in Hinata looked at him and said "Because he looks like you I want you to name him , here come hold him " Naruto picked the baby boy up very carefully and looked at him he had Hinata's grey eyes Naruto's blonde hair he looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I want to call him after my dad ,so his name is Minato Uzumaki , what do you think Hinata ?" he looked over at his wife "I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby I love it " . 2 hours later while Hinata and Minato were asleep Garra walked into the hospital room and sat down beside Naruto "Afternoon Naruto how's things? "How do you think things are Garra my wife just had a baby things are great " Garra smiled "Good so what's his name ?" "We decided to call him Minato after my dad the 4th Hokage " Naruto smiled proudly "Naruto will this baby live up to the name ? " Garra asked "No he wont he will be better than the fourth Hokage " Naruto said proudly

_**2 days later**_

"Hinata come here please babe ?"Naruto asked "Sure" Hinata replied walking with Minato in her arms into the room she and Naruto had decided would be Minato's , when she walked in her breath was taken away "Oh Naruto it looks perfect he'll love it ,I love it and I love you " she said then kissed him "That's a relief I wasn't sure if you did for a moment there " he laughed and she laughed with him "I always will" she said when she had finished laughing "You know I won't ever stop loving you and the little guy " he said ending his sentence with a kiss .

**Me: **Just thought I would let you know that this my first Naruto fanfic and I chose Naruto and Hinata because they're so cool and in the next chapter it will be set 4 years later…

Anyway reviews mean love! and how loved am I ?

**Jo (Big sister and beta reader): ** Not very =P

**Me: **Oh shut it

**Jo: **Lol at you


End file.
